


Anagram

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Anagram

Anagram

 

I kneel in a spreading pool  
of blood  
and watch a man's life  
drain away–  
dead by my design,  
unmourned.  
My hand is steady as I  
reach out  
to close his staring eyes.  
And I look within to find  
remorse,  
but discover only  
emptiness.  
What have I become that I  
can kill   
with such calm?  
I used to cry when baby birds  
fell to their deaths  
in spring.


End file.
